


Truth About Sex(uality)

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lirry Fic Exchange, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t even know how to begin to come to terms with is what that means about him. About his sexuality.  He can’t imagine letting another guy besides Harry fuck him and he still mostly imagines himself wanting to only have sex with women.  Can he still be straight and want to have sex with Harry again?  Or does wanting to fuck one bloke mean he’s gay?</p>
<p>Or the one where Liam questions his sexuality after a drunken hook up with Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth About Sex(uality)

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I'd like to thank zaynophilic and carissimali for being absolutely amazing betas. This fic would definitely not be what it is without them. 
> 
> I was assigned asymmetricboys prompts and I picked this one:  
> Canon AU. Liam POV. Drunk first time sex. I don’t care where or when they are, just that they are both verbally and physically consenting while still freaking the fuck out over it in their heads and really confused as to why they want it so much. Lots of hesitation, but also lots of need. Swept away by how it feels, and trying not to think about consequences. Bottom!Liam who has never been fucked and goddamn loves it…and freaks out over that and what it “means” about him.
> 
> This is...kind of that. I definitely took the idea and ran with it so I hope you enjoy where it went.

It’s stiflingly hot and his head is pounding like someone’s beating his skull like a drum, definitely not Liam’s favourite way of waking up. He smacks his lips and winces at the sour taste. He groggily recognises that means whatever alcohol he drank last night made an unfortunate reappearance, and then frowns in confusion as he realises there’s hair in his mouth too. He spits it out, groaning softly at just how much he feels like a bulldozer ran him over sometime in the night, and then freezes.

His hair isn’t long enough to be in his mouth.

There is no way there should be a tangle of hair in his mouth.

For the first time, Liam cracks his eyes open and winces at the increase of pounding in his head as he stares in confusion at the mass of curly dark hair in front of his face. He blinks a couple of times, his brain sluggish as he tries to make sense of what he’s seeing. A mass of curly dark hair means there’s another person in his bed; which means he hooked up last night even though he can’t currently remember anything past getting up on a table with Niall and dancing.

He shifts back a little from where he was plastered against the person’s back and then stills for the second time in less than five minutes and cringes. There’s an unfamiliar aching burn in his arse along with the slightly more familiar slick feeling of lube; he’s never been against a little fingering during a blowjob . This is different though, he’s never felt it in the morning when his previous girlfriends fingered him. Did he let her use a dildo on him or something? Just how drunk did he get last night?

The somewhat blissful fog of sleep has almost completely lifted as he sits up to get a better look at his bed partner. Time seems to come to a standstill as he really takes in the long curly hair, long curly hair that he is frighteningly familiar with. His heart jackrabbits as he shakily lifts the blanket to take a peek and yup, they’re both completely buck naked.

“Holy shit,” Liam croaks as realisation hits him like a ton of bricks.

He slept with Harry. More than that, he let Harry fuck him.

Liam lurches out of the bed as his stomach turns and he stumbles into the ensuite bathroom, falling to his knees in front of the toilet with just enough time to dry heave into it. It makes his head pound even more and he retches a few more times before he slumps to the floor, pressing his forehead against cool tiles.

In the other room, Harry lets out a sudden, obnoxious snore and Liam jolts back to reality. He gets up, taking a moment to rinse the sour taste from his mouth, and goes back into the other room. The room is still dark, making finding his clothes a real task as he tries make as little noise as possible; he finds everything but his shirt and he’s not about to take the time to find it. He gets dressed and heads for the door, but just as his hand touches the handle he stops and looks over his shoulder.

Harry is still deep asleep, but he’s rolled over into the space Liam once occupied and there’s a small frown on his face, like even in sleep he’s realised the warm body that should be there isn’t. Liam’s stomach twists again. Since when did he become the kind of arsehole to fuck and run? He wouldn’t do that to a random hook up, so how could he possibly do that to one of his best mates? Even if he is freaking out a little bit about the fact that they slept together, and more importantly what that means about him, he _can’t_ do that to Harry.

He goes back over to the bed and slowly stretches out beside Harry, but not quite close enough to touch. He has no way of knowing how Harry might react to it all; for all he knows Harry may just throw him out anyway, but he doubts it.

He must doze off again because he wakes up sometime later to the sound of someone being sick in the bathroom. It takes his fuzzy mind a second to realise that it must be Harry and he slowly rolls off the bed and pads into the bathroom. It’s such a familiar scenario that he doesn’t even think twice before he leans down to hold Harry’s hair back for him.

Once Harry is done heaving, Liam leaves him slumped over the toilet to fill one of the little plastic cups the hotel provides with water. Harry takes it from him with a small, grateful smile and uses it to rinse his mouth out and hands it back to Liam before letting himself ragdoll to the floor much like Liam had earlier.

Liam gently nudges Harry in the ribs with his toes. “C’mon mate, back to bed with you.” He bends down and helps Harry up, grimacing in sympathy at the groan of discomfort. He dumps Harry into the bed and goes to stand up, but before he can, Harry wraps himself around him like some kind of octopus and pulls Liam down with him. “Don’t you want something for your head?”

“Head’s fine,” Harry mumbles, eyes closed and limbs still wrapped around Liam. “Want to make sure you don’t run.”

Liam’s stomach twinges with guilt. “If I was going to do that I would’ve done it while you were still sleeping.”

Harry cracks one bleary eye open to peer up at him. “You thought about it though, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Liam quietly admits, knowing there’s no use in lying when Harry knows very well that running from conflict has almost always been Liam’s response.

“Glad you didn’t,” Harry says softly, closing his eye again.

Yeah, me too, Liam thinks.

++++

_Liam whines, pleasure travelling in waves through his body, centering on where Harry is thrusting into him. “Harder, fuck, harder.”_

_“Fuck, Li, fuck,” Harry says with quick, panting breaths, squeezing Liam’s hips hard as he pounds in faster._

_Liam writhes and pushes back into Harry’s thrusts. He tries to spread his legs even further and his knees, slick with the sweat that’s practically dripping off him, slip a little. He moans desperately, stars sparking behind his eyelids, and reaches down to get a hand on himself, stroking without any finesse or rhythm. He’s chasing his orgasm, bucking into his fist and then back on Harry’s cock, the sounds of sex loud in the otherwise silent room. When he comes, it’s so hard that all he can do is collapse to the bed and ride it out, vaguely aware of Harry following him down, continuing to fuck into him hard and fast._

Liam jerks awake with a gasp and realises that he fell asleep again with Harry still wrapped around him, which is unfortunate because he’s so hard that his dick aches and if Harry wakes up, there’s no way he won’t feel it. He’s not sure how he feels about that, his mind a mix of want and confusion.

The pounding on the door reminds him of what woke him up in the first place and he carefully extracts himself from Harry’s arms, padding as quietly as possible over to the door. He cracks it open just enough to see Paul standing on the other side, the disapproving frown on the older man’s face shifting into one of confusion.

“We fell asleep watching a movie on the telly,” Liam says before Paul can even ask a question.

Paul accepts the lie with the ease of a man who has definitely heard that excuse before. “You’re both late for bus call. There’s breakfast on the bus for both of you, but if you take too long I can’t guarantee a certain Irishman might not get to it first.”

Liam snorts in amusement and promises they’ll be down shortly and shuts the door. He turns back to the bed to see that Harry is awake, watching him quietly and he freezes momentarily as an unfamiliar feeling twists in his belly at the sight of Harry looking rumpled and sleep-soft. It makes him want to just curl back up with him and go back to sleep, but they’re already late.

They need to talk about what happened last night, but there’s no time for that either.

“C’mon Tarzan, we’re late for bus call.”

Liam makes sure Harry is actually getting out of bed before he leaves him to go to his own room. He quickly gathers his own things, which are still mostly packed up since he didn’t make much use of his room anyway. Once that’s done he goes back to Harry’s room to herd him along and make sure he doesn’t leave anything behind.

They make it down to the bus in time to claim their breakfast from Niall and Liam scarfs down his sandwich, something from McDonalds that he doesn’t bother to identify. When he’s done, he balls up the wrapper and throws it at Louis before he retreats to the bunks. He goes past his own and doesn’t even bother to knock on the wood panelling that frames the bunks before he scrambles up. Zayn cracks one eye open, reads Liam’s expression as easily as he always has, and opens his arms without hesitation.

Liam doesn’t hesitate to fall into them, relaxing as Zayn pulls him in close.

“Y’smell like sex,” Zayn mumbles.

Liam sighs deeply and buries his face in Zayn’s neck but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even know where to begin to explain what happened or, more importantly, how he’s feeling. Zayn doesn’t push for an explanation and they lay there together in a comfortable silence as the bus heads for their next destination.

++++

They don’t get a chance to talk for days, too many days and all the while Liam does his best to not let what happened affect his interactions with Harry. It’s hard though when he’s so confused by the fact that it happened at all. He’s not gay. He’s never had the slightest interest in hooking up with another man before he slept with Harry and he still doesn’t have any interest in other men.

But something has definitely changed for him when it comes to Harry. His skin tingles whenever they touch and he can’t help but flush when Harry so much as looks at him. He starts to avoid contact with him as much as he can without actually avoiding Harry; he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings after all. He seems to be failing though, if the confused, sad looks Harry keeps giving him are anything to go by.

“You’re gonna have to sort this out soon, babe,” Zayn tells him as they’re stood waiting to go onstage and rock yet another stadium. “You know the fans will pick up on it. Not to mention it’s not good for either of you.”

“I know,” Liam agrees softly, his gaze flitting to where Niall is trying to make Harry laugh, to no avail. “I just don’t know what to do about this.”

Zayn snorts and throws an arm across his shoulders. “Talking to him would be a good place to start.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Liam says, leaning into Zayn’s side. “I still don’t know how I feel about what happened and or why. I mean, I’ve never wanted hook up with another boy, so that makes me straight, but then I hooked up with Harry so that must mean I’m at least a little gay, right?”

Zayn squeezes Liam to him and gives him a quick kiss to the temple as Paul is calling for them. “No, babe. There’s a lot more to it than that.”

There’s no more time to talk as Paul becomes more insistent and they’re ushered into their places.

++++

_His hips lift helplessly into the hot, wet heat surrounding his cock, trying to get deeper. He clenches his fingers in the hair they’re tangled in and tugs lightly, earning him a moan that resonates all the way up his spine. The mouth pulls back, moving to suck at the head of his dick, lapping up the copious amount of precum that’s leaking._

_He’s really getting into it. It may not be the most experienced blowjob he’s ever gotten, but there’s plenty of enthusiasm. He can’t help himself; he has to see. He opens his eyes and lifts his head enough to see down the length of his body. Green eyes that are almost unfamiliar with pupils blown wide meet his gaze and his whole body jolts…_

Liam jerks awake. He’s covered in sweat, panting, and so desperately turned on that he can’t help but get a hand on himself. He’s so hard he hisses a little as he wraps his fingers around his shaft and strokes up, twisting his wrist over the leaking head, gathering the wetness there to slick the way. He’s going to come, he realises, he’s going to come faster than he has since the first time he wanked and it’s to the mental image (memory or dream, the difference doesn’t even matter) of Harry fucking him.

When he comes it’s hard and fast, white streaks shooting up his chest. He lays there for a long time, his fist still holding his spent dick, too wrung out to want to move as he tries to catch his breath. It takes him longer than usual to come down and by the time he does, he’s mostly come to terms with that fact that he just got off harder than he has in a while to the idea of Harry fucking him, again.

But what he doesn’t even know how to begin to come to terms with is what that means about him. About his sexuality. He can’t imagine letting another guy besides Harry fuck him and he still mostly imagines himself wanting to only have sex with women. Can he still be straight and want to have sex with Harry again? Or does wanting to fuck one bloke mean he’s gay?

The questions keep his mind racing until he gives up entirely; if he wants to get any sleep he’s going to have to find some answers, but first he goes into the bathroom and cleans off the dried come on his chest, a little disgusted with himself for leaving it for so long. Once that’s done, he pulls on a pair of joggers, grabs his keycard and phone, and leaves the room. He stands in the quiet hall for a moment, debating who to go to, but the choice is obvious really and he sends a text as he’s walking.

_u awake?_

_nope, txting from dreamland_

Liam rolls his eyes as he stops in front of the right door and knocks. It only takes a couple of knocks before the door snaps open to reveal Louis in nothing but his pyjamas looking rumpled but awake. It’s a sight Liam is familiar with from long nights spent writing songs together and something inside him relaxes as Louis steps aside to let him in.

The bedside light is the only one on in the room, casting it in a warm, welcoming glow. There’s a notebook and bits and pieces of paper spread out over the bed. They all have their own writing habits and Louis’ is to grab the nearest piece of paper and scribble down the thought before he loses it (or a marker and any bare bit of skin he can get to, if all else fails) and then compile it in a notebook later.

Louis gathers up all the scraps of paper in the notebook and sets it aside before stretching out on one side of the bed. Liam takes that as his cue to sit on the other side just like he has countless times in different beds across the world when he’s needed to talk to Louis. The process is familiar and soothing in its own way.

“So then Payno, to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?” Louis asks in an overly cheerful way that probably means he knows exactly why Liam is there.

Liam picks at some imaginary loose thread on the sheets. Now that he’s here, he doesn’t know how to even start.

“Is this about you and Harry?” Louis asks carefully.

Liam sighs and rubs his hands over his face. “Kind of, but like, I think it’s more about me? I’m not, like, I’m not freaking out about sleeping with Harry.”

“You haven’t let Harry touch you in a week, but you’re not freaking out about shagging him?”

“He shagged me, and, well, that’s kinda the thing, Lou. I wouldn’t mind if he did it again,” Liam admits softly, eyes downcast. “And I don’t understand, because I thought I was straight, but if I want him to fuck me then that must mean I’m gay, but Zayn said there’s more to it than that and I don’t understand.”

“Take a breath, Payno,” Louis says gently, then hooks a finger under Liam’s chin to make him look up. “Zayn’s right, mate. Your sexuality doesn’t have to be a fixed thing. So you mostly want to shag girls, that doesn’t mean you can’t be attracted to a boy or two as well. You could be bisexual, or just Harrysexual.” Liam snorts a little laugh. “The point is, wanting to hook up with Harry doesn’t change a thing about you, Liam. Your sexuality doesn’t define who you are. You’re still Liam Payne, one fifth of the biggest boyband in the world and you just happen to fancy your bandmate and want to have wild and crazy sex with him.”

Liam laughs and smacks Louis’ arm, to which Louis reaches out and whacks him across the side of the head.

“Okay?” Louis asks, stepping back into the concerned big brother role that he wears so well.

Liam gives himself a moment to think about everything Louis said and realises that he’s right. The fact that he wants to be with Harry again doesn’t have to change anything. It wouldn’t even change anything if he decides he wants more than just another hook up.

“Yeah,” Liam says with a bright smile. “Yeah, I think I’m better than okay. Thanks, Lou.”

“Good, now give us a cuddle,” Louis orders and Liam falls into his arms gratefully. He feels so warm and safe and like a weight has been lifted off of his chest that he’s asleep within minutes.

++++

Liam wakes up the next morning feeling more rested than he has in way too long, so he decides to go down to the gym for a short workout before bus call. He leaves Louis still sleeping and goes back to his room to get into his workout gear. He makes his rounds through the different machines and finishes up with enough time for a quick shower before Paul knocks on his door for bus call.

He feels refreshed and so much more like himself by the time he climbs onto the bus. The rest of the boys are already there and they have a nice comfortable breakfast together before Niall and Louis head to the back lounge to play FIFA and Zayn crawls into his bunk. Liam grabs Harry’s arm as he goes to stand up and Liam feels Harry’s arm jolt beneath his touch as if it’s completely unexpected.

That makes Liam lift his head up and really look at Harry. There are bags under his eyes like he hasn’t been sleeping properly and Liam feels a stab of guilt. Now that he’s looked it’s more than obvious that Harry hasn’t been dealing well. That makes it all the more important that they finally get it sorted out, for both of their well being.

“Can we talk?” Liam asks softly.

Harry bites his lip and nods, taking a seat again. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to apologise,” Liam says. “I know I’ve been a bit shit, but Louis and Zayn helped me figure some things out.”

“What did they help you figure out?” Harry asks, with a curious tilt of his head.

Liam is pretty sure he should be nervous about what he’s about to admit because after all he doesn’t know if Harry even wants the same thing, but the weird thing is he’s not. It’s like his talk with Louis settled something within himself. And he knows Harry, knows him better than he knows just about anyone else besides the other lads; and if Harry doesn’t want the same thing Liam does, he knows Harry’s not going to hold that against Liam.

“Well, I was having problems coming to terms with what happened and what I was feeling after it, y’know? I’ve never wanted to have sex another lad before so I didn’t understand why it happened, even trashed as I was.” Liam pauses for a moment as he sees something in Harry’s eyes start to close off. “But most of all I, well, I didn’t understand why I wanted it to happen again. I’ve been having dreams, or memories I’m not sure which, about us.”

“About us shagging?” Harry asks, warming up just as quickly as he’d started to go cold. “You want to do it again?”

Liam nods. “And I didn’t understand what that meant about me, about my sexuality.”

“Until you talked to Louis and Zayn?”

“Well, Louis mostly, really, but yes.”

“And you understand now?” Harry asks slowly, like he wants to make sure he’s got everything right.

“I understand that it doesn’t change anything about me,” Liam says. He takes a deep breath before plowing on. “And I understand if it was just a one time thing for you but---.”

“It’s not,” Harry says quickly. “Just, I didn’t want you to think that, y’know, that it was just because we were drunk.”

“Oh, well,” Liam stutters. He hadn’t really prepared himself for the idea that Harry was interested as well. “That’s good then, yeah? We’re on the same page and all.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees softly.

Liam smiles brightly, his heart fluttering. “Well good.,” he says, flushing and nervous. “Uh, now that that’s settled, d’you wanna come watch the lads play FIFA with me?”

He shuffles a little, feeling awkward and warm and he can’t quite meet Harry’s gaze.

“You’re going to make Louis lose, aren’t you?” Harry asks with a smirk.

“Reckon I owe him after the last time,” Liam says, finally looking up to find Harry smiling at him.

Harry chuckles and agrees, and they move together, carefully not touching as they head for the back lounge where Niall and Louis are already in fierce competition. As they take a seat, Liam sighs deeply and relaxes into the feeling of normalcy. Whatever may or may not be going on between he and Harry doesn’t have to affect anything and that’s a major relief.

++++

Liam’s been standing in the hallway outside of Harry’s hotel room for the better part of fifteen minutes, fidgeting. He’s raised his hand no less than three times to knock, only to drop it back to his side and almost walking away at least twice. The hallway has remained empty so far, but since they’ve booked the floor out for themselves and their crew, it’s only a matter of time before someone catches him in his indecision.

It’s that thought that finally leads him to knocking. He fidgets some more as he waits and can’t help but look around to see if anyone has spotted him. He knows there’s no reason to be worried about anyone seeing him going into Harry’s room, but some part of him can’t help it given what he’s going in there to do. Hopefully.

After several more knocks, Harry doesn’t answer and Liam lays his palm on the door briefly, but just as he turns to go back to his room, the elevator down the hallway dings and Harry and Louis stumble out, laughing and hanging onto each other like they don’t let themselves do in public anymore. Louis lets out a warcry when he sees Liam and untangles himself from Harry, charging down the hall, surely sounding like an elephant stampeding to the floor beneath him. Liam braces himself for the impact, well used to Louis’s antics at this point, but at the last second Louis draws to a halt and slaps him in the face. He bolts away while Liam is still stunned, his cackling echoing down the hall.

“Bloody menace,” Harry says fondly as he approaches at a much more sedate pace.

Liam rubs his stinging cheek and half thinks about going after Louis, but he’s a man on a mission for mutual orgasms and that takes precedence over getting revenge. Besides, he’ll have plenty of chances to get him back later.

Harry swipes his keycard, opening the door and holds it for Liam to go in first. Liam’s pulse picks up and he can feel his palms start to sweat, but he’s not sure if it’s nerves or anticipation. Harry closes the door behind him and locks it before turning and leaning against it, quietly observing Liam, which just makes his heartbeat speed up.

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight, Liam?” Harry asks softly. “We don’t have to rush into anything.”

Liam shifts his feet a little and bites his lip. “Do you not want to then?”

“Didn’t say that, did I?” Harry stares into his eyes and Liam gets the feeling he’s looking for something. “Honestly, I could have gone again the morning we woke up, after some hangover cures, of course.”

“Of course,” Liam agrees weakly, before he shakes that revelation off. He’s on a mission, not worrying about what’s already been. “We don’t need to talk this to death, do we? I came here for mutual orgasms, not a--.”

Harry’s lips on his cut him off and he smiles into the kiss, reaching up to dig his fingers into Harry’s curls and pull him closer. At least kissing is something he’s experienced in. He’s heard more than once that he’s got the mouth for it, and he takes pride in being able to kiss his partners senseless. He uses his free hand to cradle Harry’s jaw and hold him just where he wants him.

Liam nibbles on Harry’s bottom lip as they start to move backwards towards the bed. He has a flash of the last time they did this, of frantically stripping each other, clothes flying everywhere, and he flushes hot all over. Harry is going slower this time, carefully leading instead of pushing and tugging, until they reach the foot of the bed.

“Let me?” Harry asks softly as he reaches for the hem of Liam’s shirt.

“Yeah, okay,” Liam says almost in a daze, a little amazed by the complete contrast between the franticness of their first hook up and this soft sweetness coming from Harry now.

Harry doesn’t just take Liam’s shirt off; he skims his fingers across the expanse of Liam’s chest as he pushes the fabric up and Liam can’t help but shiver at the contrast of the cool room and the heat of Harry’s touch. Liam wasn’t really expecting slow and sweet when he decided to knock on Harry’s door, but this is so much better than just another quick and dirty fuck. He can feel Harry’s love and affection in the way he’s touching him and he almost doesn’t want to break away so that he can remove his shirt completely, but he also thinks giving Harry complete access to his body will work out in his favor.

His shirt gets flung somewhere into the room and then Harry’s hands are on his hips. Even though they’re roughly the same size, Harry’s hands feel big on his hips and it’s such an unusual feeling for Liam, one he thinks he could really get used to. He goes easily when Harry drags him closer and expects another kiss, but instead Harry brushes feather light kisses down his neck, sparking heat in his belly.

“Do you even realise how gorgeous you are?” Harry asks in between soft presses of his lips across Liam’s shoulder. Liam sucks in a sharp breath at his words. “I’ve always thought you were hot, but, god, right now all I can think about is how much I want to get you naked and spread you out on the sheets.” He punctuates it by nipping sharply at the soft skin stretched tight over the muscles of Liam’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Harry,” Liam gasps.

“Yeah, we’ll get there, love,” says Harry, lips curving into a smile against Liam’s skin.

Liam starts to giggle and then promptly chokes as Harry suddenly palms his dick through his joggers, tracing the outline of him like he’s committing it to memory. He drops his head to Harry’s shoulder, trembling as Harry kisses back up his neck while his clever fingers find and tease the tip of his cock through the thin fabric.

“Harry, please,” Liam begs, not quite sure what exactly he’s begging for, but he needs something.

“Shhh,” Harry breathes into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Liam’s spine. He moves his hand up and slips it under the waistband. “I’ve got you.”

He expects Harry to go for his dick, but instead he slides both hands around Liam to cup his arse, giving a firm squeeze. Liam’s breath hitches and his dick twitches, already very much interested in the proceedings. He pushes into Harry’s hands as they continue to caress and squeeze while Harry starts to nip and suck his way back down his neck, stopping to suck hard just below the line where most of the collars of Liam’s shirts would hide.

Harry continues down his chest, stopping briefly to tease his nipples, before going down on his knees to follow the dark trail of hair to the waistband of his sweats. He pulls them down just a little and sucks a dark mark into his hipbone, one Liam can feel he’s going to have for days and it makes him shiver to think he’ll be able to press his fingers into it and be reminded of all of this. He whines softly and tangles his fingers in Harry’s curls as Harry continues to just nip and suck at his hipbone and he pushes slightly, just to hint at what he wants, and can’t help but suck in a breath as Harry goes easily.

“Do you want to come in my mouth or while I’m in you?” Harry asks as he slowly inches Liam’s sweats down, lifting the waistband to go over his dick, which springs up against his belly.

“While you’re in me,” Liam says, too turned on to be embarrassed by how much he wants that. He doesn’t think Harry is going to judge him though, given the way his eyes darken before he leans down to wrap his lips around Liam’s cock.

Harry is so enthusiastic and sloppy, spit dribbling down Liam’s cock, slicking the way for the fist that Harry wraps around him. His mind flashes back to the alcohol-fogged memory of the last time Harry did this and he’s so glad he’s getting to experience it fully sober so that he’ll be able to remember it and use it for wank material for the next couple of weeks. Harry still has one hand on Liam’s arse, which he uses to pull him forward at the same time he inches down.

It’s so wet, wet and hot, and when Harry actually sucks, Liam’s eyes roll back in his head a little. He can’t help but tighten his fingers around Harry’s hair, but struggles not to actually yank or try to direct, more than happy to just let Harry do as he pleases. His knees tremble like they might give out when Harry flicks his tongue right under the head of his cock.

“Harry,” Liam pants shakily. He could come down Harry’s throat and it would be amazing, but he came here for more and now that they’ve started, he really wants it even more.

Harry pulls with a soft pop, a trail of saliva still connecting them as he looks up the long line of Liam’s body. “Get on the bed.”

Liam falls backwards onto the bed and scrambles up to lay at the top, splaying himself out wantonly because there’s no use trying to pretend he doesn’t want it so, so much. His heart thumps fiercely as he looks at Harry and sees the look on his face, like he’d very much like to just devour Liam. He props himself up on his elbows and watches as Harry slowly strips out of his clothes, enjoying every inch of new flesh is revealed to him, wanting to touch and taste it all.

But he feels a momentary flash of uncertainty when confronted with the sight of Harry’s dick. He knows that Harry has already fucked him, but he’s not drunk this time and he’s very much taking notice of the size of Harry’s dick and thinking about it going in him. It looks too big, like it shouldn’t fit, but it has and it’s that thought that lets him relax again.

Harry seems oblivious to Liam’s momentary struggle as he goes over to one of his bags and digs through it before he returns to the bed with a strip of condoms and bottle of lube. “I might have been hoping you’d eventually change your mind,” Harry explains at Liam’s curious look.

“Did we even use one last time?” Liam asks.

“No glove, no love,” Harry replies with that same look he has on stage when he’s told one of his jokes and thinks he’s the funniest comedian in the world. Liam rolls his eyes.

“That’ll be enough of that if you still want to get laid,” Liam says even as he spreads his legs as Harry knee walks up the bed towards him. He looks totally ridiculous and a surge of heart clenching affection hits Liam right in the chest and he feels a little bit like he’s been sucker punched.

Harry doesn’t respond as he sets the condoms aside and keeps the lube in one hand while he kneels between Liam’s spread legs. He leans down and slowly mouths the lines of where his six pack has started to go a little soft until he gets to where his cock is laying on his belly, still hard and a little wet at the tip. He watches as Harry settles himself down on his stomach, using one elbow to prop himself up while he wraps the other around Liam’s cock to lift it off his belly and gradually slides his mouth back down.

It’s still just as wet and sloppy as before and it’s still the best blowjob he’s ever gotten simply because it’s Harry. It makes his stomach twist up tight to be able to look down and see those familiar curls between his legs and hear the obscene noises Harry’s making as he works LIam’s cock, sucking and using his tongue to drive him wild. He can’t help the whine that catches in his throat when Harry pulls off, but he doesn’t go far, his breath almost unbearably hot against Liam’s skin as he speaks.

“Ready for more?”

“Yeah,” Liam says on a shaky breath. “Done this bit before.”

Harry looks up at him then, raising an eyebrow. “You have?”

“Yeah, feels good. Not gone any further than fingers though,” Liam says.

That seems to satisfy Harry and Liam hears the snick of the bottle opening followed by the wet sound of Harry slicking up his fingers. He sucks Liam back into his mouth at the same time that he circles a finger around the tight pucker of his hole. Liam takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, relaxing just like he’s learned to, knowing that it’ll feel better for him if he’s not tense. It helps that Harry is doing a pretty good job of distracting him with his mouth and it’s only through sheer force of will that he keeps his hips still.

The first push of Harry’s finger in makes Liam tense, but Harry goes slow and he’s able to relax into it, letting himself open up, well aware that this is just the beginning. It’s been a while, but his body still seems to know what to do and he pushes back as Harry pushes forward. At the same time Harry takes his cock in deeper, hollowing his cheeks and sucking as he starts to bob slowly, not pulling up very far each time.

“Oh, oh fuck,” Liam gasps, his body arching up into Harry’s mouth.

Harry hums in what seems like approval as he crooks his fingers, pressing along his inner walls until he finds just what he’s looking for. Liam’s whole body jolts and he lets out a deep moan that Harry echoes, the vibrations adding to the pleasure already surging through Liam’s body. He feels hot all over and the sweat slick skin of his elbows slips out from under him, dropping him flat on his back, which is fine by him, watching much more of it would have probably meant coming before Harry even gets inside him.

With all the sensations coursing through him, Liam doesn’t even notice Harry adding more fingers until he feels the stretch of the third. It’s more than he’s taken before and he almost shies away from it, but Harry massages the seemingly magic spot inside him and he’s back to a moaning, trembling mess. He reaches down to pet at Harry’s sweaty curls, not willing to take the risk of pulling his hair too hard and hurting him if he tangles his fingers in them again.

He loses himself in the indescribable pleasure that Harry is bringing him. The room echoes with his moans and the wet, slick noises Harry is making between his legs. It takes all his willpower to reach down and coax Harry away when he feels the heat in his belly curling up in a familiar way.

“Now, c’mon Harry,” Liam pleads.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Harry murmurs as he pulls away completely, slowly dragging his fingers out of Liam in a way that is almost too intense.

Harry leans over to grab at the condoms and Liam sits up, taking the strip from him. “Let me.”

As he rips the packet open and rolls it down Harry’s length, he realises its the first time he’s touched another lad’s dick. The angle is weird and the weight and length is different than his own, but the hot hardness of it is still vaguely familiar. He strokes experimentally, watching as Harry’s face twists up with ecstasy and is struck by how beautiful he looks in this moment.

“Too much,” Harry gasps and Liam pulls his hand away, sits back on his elbows once more to watch Harry slick some more lube on before he moves back into place between Liam’s thighs. “You should turn over, it’ll be easier.”

Liam shakes his head. “Wanna see you.”

Harry looks like he might argue for a moment, but Liam gives him a stubborn look and he quietly concedes. The first press of Harry’s dick has Liam clenching up, his mind flashing to just how big Harry is, but then Harry strokes his trembling thigh soothingly and Liam relaxes enough for him to start to push in. It’s a lot and it almost feels like too much, but Harry goes so slow, murmuring soothing words while his hand continues to pet Liam’s thigh, and he’s able to breath through it until Harry stops.

“S’that it?” Liam asks softly.

Harry laughs softly and squeezes his thigh, “That’s just the head, love.”

“What?” Liam squeaks as he looks down instinctively, even though he can’t see anything.

“You’re alright, babe, that’s the hardest part. Just relax and breathe for me, yeah?” Harry encourages softly.

“Yeah,” Liam breathes out, and lays back again.

Harry starts to push forward and Liam marvels at the way his body just seems to open for him. There’s still a little bit of a burn and stretch, but it’s not as much as the initial push. Mostly it just feels full, which is a bit of a weird feeling but not altogether bad. It’s not really pleasurable though and he shifts a little uncomfortably, but stops when Harry pinches his thigh in warning. It seems to take forever until Harry stills again and looks down at him with wide, lust darkened eyes, and breathing shakily.

“God, Liam,” Harry whispers reverently.

“C’mon, Harry,” Liam says and squeezes around Harry’s cock, gasping as Harry’s hips jerk, forcing him deeper.

Harry pulls out slowly and then pushes in just as slowly, setting up an easy, rhythm that doesn’t do anything for Liam until he shifts his angle around and on the next thrust in, he hits Liam’s prostate. Stars explode behind his eyes and he whimpers, his breath hitching every time Harry hits that spot. His cock, gone soft from the initial push, starts to fill out again.

“Faster,” Liam urges.

Harry reacts by hitching Liam’s legs into the crooks of his elbows so that he can lean over Liam, pressing his cock in tight and deep as he kisses the words out of Liam’s mouth. Liam kisses him back eagerly, but Harry gentles him, making it slow and deep. He continues to slowly pump his hips as he sucks on Liam’s bottom lip and it’s so, so intense, more intense than Liam ever thought slow sex could be; he feels like he’s floating away and sinking at the same time, but it’s still not enough like this and he whines a little desperately.

“You’re okay,” Harry tells him softly as he drags his lips down Liam’s jaw to nip at the tender skin behind his ear. He does pick up the pace a little then, but it’s still not the frantic pace of their drunken hook up. “I’ll get you there.”

Liam’s always thought of orgasms as tidal waves, powerful and overwhelming, crashing down without any mercy and wiping away all thought. This though, this is like the slow but steady rise of the tide, cresting higher and higher until he’s trembling all over, but not quite enough.

He’s babbling, he knows, but he can’t stop himself. He’s on the edge of desperation when he reaches down a hand to wrap around himself. Harry looks down and his hips stutter before he breathes out a quiet “fuck” and starts to match Liam’s strokes until they’re both crying out and coming only seconds apart. Harry’s arms give out seconds later and Liam has enough sense to wrap his arms around him (only hissing a little as Harry’s cock slips out of him) and roll them both onto their sides, their foreheads pressed together and legs tangled.

They lay there for a while as they come down together, stroking fingers over cooling, sweat slick skin. It’s honestly a lot more intimate than the quick shag Liam had expected, and in that way so, so much better. His heart is full of something that feels a lot like love, and not just the love he already feels for Harry and the same love he feels for all his boys, because this is reaching for something that burns deeper and hotter than that.

And the best part is that he’s pretty sure that Harry feels at least some part of that, because what they just did wasn’t some casual shag between mates. He might be oblivious sometimes but this, this is too in his face to miss.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Harry murmurs, watching him with soft, knowing eyes. “You’re not regretting this, are you?”

Liam’s heart clenches hard and he tilts his head up just enough to press a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, feeling them curl into a smile against his own. “Never.”


End file.
